1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal management, specifically, deterministic throttling for serial interconnect technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile PC platforms increase performance and become feature-rich, thermal cooling of the platforms becomes increasingly challenging while sustaining or reducing its form factors and cost. Present thermal management solutions fail to offer a predictable and deterministic scheme. Therefore, the components suffer a performance loss because of over-conservativeness or risking reliability and quality issues because of under-estimation.